


mine is yours

by waveydnp



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveydnp/pseuds/waveydnp
Summary: dan just really likes the way phil looks in his nasa cat shirt





	mine is yours

**Author's Note:**

> based on a v cute hc by @p-hantasticpheels on tumblr :)

Dan groans, fumbling big sleep-drunk fingers across the nightstand, desperate to stop the blaring of his phone’s 8am alarm. He finally finds it and jabs his finger at the screen until blissfully, the beeping stops. It was only a snooze, it’ll start up again in three minutes, but fuck it, he’s going to enjoy the shit out of those three extra minutes. 

Technically he doesn’t have to get up, and neither does Phil. They’re still in their post-New Year’s hibernation, free to spend the next week or two curled up in bed or on sofas, eating chocolate and gaming until their asses are numb and their fingers are cramped and they can’t see properly for how bleary their vision has become.

He doesn’t have to get up, but he’s going to, because sleep is important. It’s an integral piece in the puzzle that is self care, and he can’t let his circadian rhythm get all out of whack just because he and Phil had stayed up way too late again. 

He’s going to be yawning all day, itching to crawl back into his cocoon of soft heather grey, but it will have been worth it, definitely. A sleepy day is more than worth the things they’d done last night, the way Phil had made Dan bury his face in his pillow, crying out and gripping the sheets and curling his toes. 

Even just the memory of Phil’s skilled fingers and expert tongue has Dan rolling over, reaching his arms out for the warm soft skin of the man sleeping next to him. His eyes are still closed as he shuffles in closer and wraps his arms around Phil’s naked body. He noses into Phil’s hair, presses his lips to the space behind Phil’s ear.

Phil stirs, pushing himself back into Dan’s chest and sighing. “Time is it?” he mumbles.

“Early o’clock,” Dan breathes, biting the soft give of Phil’s earlobe. “Eight-ish.”

Phil snorts. “Leave me ‘lone. Going back to sleep.”

Dan grazes his thumb over Phil’s nipple and laughs at the grunt it elicits.

“Piss off,” Phil mumbles. “Not even recovered from last night yet.”

Dan’s phone starts its heinous dinging again and Phil whines, offended by the volume. “Off,” he mutters, reaching behind himself and giving Dan a firm shove back. 

Dan hauls himself up reluctantly, turns off the alarm and swings his legs over the edge of the bed. He watches his feet dangle and tries to summon the strength to let them lower to the floor. His eyes are still heavy and the chill in the air hits his bare shoulders like an icy brand. 

“Are you really not gonna get up with me?” He turns to look at Phil, fondness coiling in his chest when he sees he’s already fallen back to sleep. He’ll let Phil sleep a little while longer. He’s earned it.

He gets up, throws on a hoodie, brushes his teeth. He lets his heavy, slippered feet carry him to the kitchen, puts on coffee, downs some of Phil’s Lactaid straight from the carton. He thinks about cooking and almost immediately rejects the idea. Too much effort--just getting out of bed had been feat enough. Maybe they’ll get deliveroo pancakes later or something.

When the coffee is done he fills two mugs and carries them out to the lounge carefully. He could be a good boyfriend and bring Phil coffee in bed, but he’s selfish. He’s going to use hot sweet caffeine as a bribe to get him up and out of that moon room. What’s Dan supposed to do, watch Food Wars alone like some kind of loser?

He jumps onto the bed unceremoniously, hitching his leg over Phil’s prone body and settling himself right on top a bony hip. Phil doesn’t even react.

“Time to get up asshole,” Dan says, leaning down and licking across Phil’s stubbled jaw.

That seems to do the trick.

“Oh my  _ god _ , Dan.” Phil’s hands fly up to grip Dan’s arms and flip him over, pushing him down into the bed. He’s surprisingly deft for someone who’s literally just woken up.

Dan’s laughing like the little shit he is as Phil pins him down and gives him a slow, wet lick of his own, right up the length of his nose.

“Little do you know, I’m actually  _ super _ into nose-a-lingus,” Dan says, reaching up and wiping the spit off Phil’s face.

“I hate you,” Phil mutters, leaning over and grabbing his glasses off the bedside table. 

Dan runs his hands up Phil’s sides, stroking the smooth skin there and hoping Phil will let him take it further. “I made you a coffee, though.”

Phil flops down onto his back and smiles, digging his cold toes into Dan’s thigh and pushing him towards the edge of the bed. “Good. I deserve caffeine for putting up with this constant babuse.”

Dan’s still laughing as he lets Phil push him right off the bed. He falls to the floor with a thud. It doesn’t hurt much, as Phil just so happens to have left a sizeable mound of clean laundry down there.

“You fucking spork, you were supposed to fold this shit and put it away yesterday!” Dan squawks.

Phil sits up against the headboard, pulling the duvet up with him and shivering a little. “It broke your fall, are you really complaining?”

“Yes I am. I’m allowed. You’re a terrible husband.”

Phil ignores him. “Throw me a shirt, rat. It’s bloody freezing in here.”

Dan pushes himself up off the ground and sits back on his heels, rifling through the mass of fabric in search of a Phil shirt. Instead, he happens upon one of his own and smiles to himself. He grabs it and stands up, tossing it right into Phil’s sleepy face.

Phil picks it up and looks at it before giving Dan an incredulous look. “Really?”

Dan just smiles. “Come on, before your coffee gets cold.” He makes his way to the door before turning around to watch Phil slip the long white shirt over his head. “Come out to the lounge when you’re done. If you love me you won’t put trousers on.”

Phil rolls his eyes and Dan walks away. 

He’s sat in the corner of their sofa, back against the armrest, legs stretched out over the length of the couch. His fluffy space blanket is draped over his body when, five minutes later, Phil finally makes his appearance. Dan’s got their anime playing on the tv already and Phil’s coffee sits waiting for him on the table.

Phil’s stood in front of him and Dan grins. “You love me after all.”

He’s not wearing trousers, just the shirt Dan got in Florida at the Kennedy Space Center, the front branded with astronaut kittens, the hem falling low across Phil’s pale thighs. Dan loves this shirt. It’s silly and ridiculous but it’s comfy and reminds him of that amazing vacation they’d taken with his bonus family. 

On Phil though, it’s something else. On Phil it’s just hot. Dan always gets a little thrill when Phil wears his clothes, but this one is special. It’s too big, loose over his broad shoulders, the sleeves billowing on his slender arms. It shows off those long lean legs in a way that honestly, shouldn’t even be allowed.

“God you look good,” Dan says, voice low. He can’t even make a joke. 

Phil smiles sheepishly. “Shut up.”

Dan opens his legs and lifts the blanket. “C’mere handsome.”

Phil rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling and doesn’t waste any time grabbing his mug and slotting himself between Dan’s legs, leaning his back into Dan’s chest. 

He takes a sip of his coffee. “It’s cold.”

“Your fault, not mine,” Dan mumbles, wrapping his arm around Phil’s stomach. “You took too long.”

Phil twists his neck and cranes his head back, catching Dan’s mouth in a surprisingly deep, wet kiss. He tastes like mint and coffee and Dan wants more, wrapping his legs around Phil’s hips.

“Mmm,” Dan hums, instantly transported back to last night, sweaty and spread open on Phil’s tongue. 

Phil turns back around and pretends not to be bothered, pretends he wants to watch this strange show about literal Japanese food porn. 

Dan drops his forehead down against the back of Phil’s neck. “You look so good in my clothes, Phil. Reminds me of our Manchester days.”

Dan feels the muscles in Phil’s abdomen tighten into a giggle. The sound that escapes his lips is a shy one. He always sounds shy when Dan showers him with compliments like this.

Dan presses his lips to Phil’s ear. “Is it wrong how much I love it?” he whispers. “How much it makes you feel like mine?”

“Yes, but it’s ok ‘cause I kinda like it too,” Phil murmurs. “I like being yours.”

“And I like being yours.” Dan kisses Phil’s neck, just once, light and sweet.

Phil whines and pulls the blanket up over his face. Dan’s stomach flutters. He loves nothing more than making Phil flustered like this.

“You’re just so fucking sexy, babe,” he croaks, because he can’t help himself. He’s still strung out on the Phil who bites Dan’s neck and pushes him gently down onto the bed, the Phil who flips Dan over and pulls his pants down and makes him sink his teeth into his own knuckles to contain himself long enough for Phil to make him see stars. The Phil from last night. 

“ _ Dan _ .”

“Your fault, not mine,” Dan repeats.

“Shut up or I’m gonna take the damn thing off,” Phil says, pinching Dan’s ankle playfully. 

Dan grins. “Promise?”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi @waveydnp on tumblr


End file.
